A vehicle may include a control system that generates and maintains the route of travel and controls the vehicle to traverse the route of travel. When the vehicle is an autonomous vehicle, it may be controlled without direct human intervention to traverse a route of travel from an origin to a destination. Often the origin and destination, and thus the route of travel, is defined by locations significant to a person associated with the vehicle.